


Deserters

by ILUCIDA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 138: A Long Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: They ran into the night.Hands sweaty, racing heart. They ran, leaving a war behind.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Deserters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archie-sama (Arcchan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcchan/gifts).



> Spoilers ahead.

Eren took her hand and she just followed him.

Hands sweaty, panting heart and for a moment nothing else mattered.

They ran into the night, like two reckless lovers who couldn’t afford to look back.

From there they should infiltrate, disappear. Leave no trace.

When they stopped they looked at each other. Neither of them could believe what they did, and yet they smiled at each other.  
They left in the first boat that crossed the lake towards the south.  
The night was fading and Mikasa laid her head on Eren’s shoulder, unable to fall asleep before any doubt or hesitation took her by storm.

At that time everyone should be looking for them.

They were deserters.

Worst: Traitors.

They abandoned all those who counted on them.

Armin. Their squad. Friends. Their people.

When disembarking, the sun would open. They bought comfortable clothes on the way to the station where they took a train, no matter what city they stopped at.  
They only formulated a plan for their destinations after a well-deserved nap in the cabin, and a few sullen hours in which none of them wanted to fill the time by debating their guilt. It would always accompany them.

They chose to stop in a small village before nightfall.

The inn was comfortable and very clean, but Mikasa couldn't help being afraid of being caught. Even though it was unlikely, the look of each person with whom she interacted seemed about to catch them in the act.

"There is no way for her to know" Eren said about the maid as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"I hope" She waved even though not very convinced.

There was no money for further travel, what little they had would soon be gone. It would be there, in that mountainous area that they would settle.

They would need to buy supplies, and tools. They could not attract the attention of local residents no matter how far away they stayed.

Eren approached, "Nobody here knows us" he assured pulling the coat over her shoulders.

The tremor she felt had nothing to do with the fear of being caught, but still she allowed him to help her.

"I know, just ... They must be looking for us ... All over the city ..." She closed her eyes thinking of the commander's disappointment. Hange has always trusted them.  
“Mikasa” Eren asked under his breath “We are not going to talk about this. Please. Can you promise? ”.

Her body froze. This was being more difficult for him than it was for her. They couldn’t go back.

“Yes, I promise”.

Eren pulled her to his chest. She brushed away the tears, giving soft kisses everywhere her lips reached. “I am really sorry”.

“No, my choice ... We ... I’m not sorry.”

She nodded and hugged him. It was a pact.

They fell asleep between kisses and caresses, certain that they were in the best place where they could be.

The next morning, they reconnoitered the area and chose where they would precisely build their home.  
It was close to the lake, in a landscape surrounded by mountains, but steep enough that no one would risk bother them.

The structure of the house was lifted in one day. They cut trees, dug a well and sawing the collected wood. Eren then used the attacking titan to set up the bases and cover the ceiling.

Even so, they choose to sleep under the light of the stars, contemplating the future they would have there.

They talked about every detail of the life they would build there. From the room that would be to the west, so they wouldn’t see the sun rise and stay up late sleeping, from the table they would have at the entrance to have breakfast and the fireplace that would be warmed up on cold nights. They also viewed the hanging garden they would build and the chicken farm.

They designed each room in the house as if they had been thinking about it their whole lives.

The next day was the most laborious. They collected more wood and cut until they had everything they needed for the furniture. At dusk, Eren dragged her into a bath.

It was at a waterfall that he had spotted it relatively close by. He descended on the rocks, guiding her into the water.  
“Come on Mikasa, it’s safe”.  
“It’s cold” she tested her feet in the water.  
“You’ll get used to it” he said with the water on his waist.  
Mikasa struggled to look away from the sight of his naked chest “Dive first then”.  
“All right”.  
He disappeared into the waters, but soon reappeared, dragging her close.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying themselves in the water. Sometimes their gaze wandered over each other’s bodies too much, but they ended up trying to mislead the mutual attraction they felt. Even when they kissed, there was a line that they tested with caution.

“I think we should go back,” she suggested when they were lying on the grass with their clothes almost dry. The daylight was already giving way to na orange flash and Eren’s hand was on her rib, depositing light caresses.

“Yes” his eyes roamed her body observing the slight tremor in her arms “We have”.

But neither of them moved, accepting the note as a small reminder of the passing of the hours.

“Your hair is long” she played with the damp strands near his face.

“You can cut it tomorrow if you want.”

“I will sharpen my razors” she would do what she does best.  
Eren acquiesced by tracing the outline of her lips. There were times when it was difficult to get away from them. Eren didn’t even try. He allowed himself to kiss her again. He appreciated her scent, touched the soft skin. His gaze danced over her breathless bust, her legs exposed with the white dress draped over her thighs.

His inappropriate attention did not escape Mikasa’s perception.

“You know that we ... we can ...” Her face liquefied.

Eren swallowed, maybe afraid to process too fast what she was saying “Can we ...?”  
“I decided the moment you took my hand.  
That’s when we sealed it, ”she confessed. It was the moment that she decided she would be his woman.

Eren approached his face of her “Take it back”.

She shook her head, feeling her face burn as if it might turn scarlet.

“No”.  
He pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to drag her dress and bury himself between her legs. It was the closest idea to paradise he could think of.  
“Are you afraid?” she asked, naturally.

“You can’t imagine” He replied laying his head on the floor beside her.

Mikasa suppressed the urge to laugh. She was not alone.

“It’s okay,” she said, shaking his hand.

He looked at her. Her chest rose and fell and her nipples marked the thin fabric of the dress. Eren imagined what it would be like to take them in his mouth. The mere thought made his pants suddenly tighter.  
“It’s getting cold” he looked away, standing up. “Let’s go home”.  
She agreed frustratedly and accompanied him.

The days that followed continued with a lot of work while making all the furniture and alternating between the time to hunt and plow the land.

“Let’s go hunt a buffalo” Eren communicate one morning, pouring her coffee  
“What?”  
“I saw a buffalo yesterday, we can sell in the village tomorrow”.

“This is excellent. We can buy windows, ”she celebrated.  
“Mattress, locks and winter clothes for you”.  
“That’s a lot, do you think...?”

He smiled “Of course, we can even making the fireside”.

“This is perfect” She smiled. She had nothing to complain about sleeping in the hut without much resources, but soon the weather would change.  
The only impediment between its windowpanes and the fireplace blocks was the Buffalo. He was quick and smart. Three times he escaped their sight and Mikasa was almost starting to become fond of it.

“No way” Eren replied to her comment about letting go.

“It can be our mascot.”

“We can buy chickens with its skin to be yours pets”.  
"Eren!"

It didn't help. Eren was proud and obstinate. He set traps, spent two more days in the campaign. However, the animal had good instincts, which is perhaps why Mikasa respected it. He always seemed to know when they were around. She had given up on accompanying Eren in the forest that day, taking care of the nascent garden when he reappeared. A crack on the floor made her turn away.

"It won't be today that we will have a mascot, Mikasa" he smiled victoriously.  
She hugged him, glad for his victory.

They went down to the village on Saturday to sell the animal . They paid a little more than expected and Mikasa went around the fair buying utensils to help her in the kitchen and more seeds to increase the garden.

Villagers were generally reserved. At times she received some curious looks from one or other salesperson because she was obviously a foreigner, but no one started much conversation or set out for more invasive questions.

Only a magician was more informal in addressing her, “Card of the day to a beautiful girl”.

Mikasa hesitated, but pulled out one.  
“The lovers. There is... or will be someone very special in your life ”.

“Oh, that was accurate.”

He smiled “You can clear up the mystery. If it doesn’t exist, you can know him now ”.

“Cards, how interesting” Mikasa heard Eren’s voice behind her. “Can I?” he asked, suggesting taking one.

“I only offer to beautiful girls for free,” the performer replied with an even more cynical smile.

“I insist” Eren took out a coin.

Mikasa turned her back “Eren”.

He followed her forward a little later. “Magic my ass,” he cursed.

“He got it right with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part II, I hope you like it and read until then.


End file.
